Comment se serait si
by P'tite Poulette
Summary: Max se demande comment serais sa vie si elle sortait avec Alec ? (3 ou 4 chapitre pas plus ! Et rated T pour la suite !)
1. Chapter 1

**PDV externe :**

Quand on regardait cette jeune femme assise sur ce toit ,on la trouvait paisible , apaisée. Mais à l'intérieur c'était la tempête ,elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu en arriver là !

_C'est surprenant comme les choses peuvent changer en si peut de temps !_ pensa t-elle tout en regardant vers le bas ,et c'est là qu'elle le vit sortir de ce van d'un pas nonchalant..._Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ,ça fait bientôt trois mois qu'il est parti et il revient comme ça ! Tout tranquille ,alors la non ça ne se passera pas comme ça !_

Elle s'élança pour partir à la poursuite de l'homme qu'elle ...aime ? comment en était elle arriver à cette conclusion ? Tout simplement en s'inquiétant de plus en plus de jour en jour ...

Alec était parti en mission pour TC ,jusque là rien de bien inquiétant vous me direz. Mais au bout d'une semaine ,plus rien silence radio ,toujours pas trop inquiétant vu que c'était Alec et qu'il adore faire ça ! Mais au bout d'un moins toujours rien et là ça a commencer à l'inquiéter puisqu'ils avaient reçu par e-mails un rapport complet du mois leur indiquant 3 blesser ! 3 ! Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'_il _ne revienne pas en un seul morceau qu'elle c'était mis à s'isoler et à s'imaginer le pire . Et puis son esprit à divaguer sur un tas de sujet et elle c'est mis à s'imaginer comment serait sa vie si elle sortait avec Alec ? peut-être serait elle mieux qu'avec Logan ? Et puis de toute façon elle ne peut pas le toucher alors ça change pas grand chose !

**PDV Max :**

J'arrivais en bas et je le vis en train de parler avec Biggs comme si de rien n'était ! Aaargg qu'il m'énerve !

**-Et alors qu'est ce que tu lui a dis ? demanda Biggs **

**-Je lui ai dit qu'il n'a...**

**-Alors on dit pas bonjour à sa meilleure amie ! **le coupai-je ironiquement .Biggs me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle !Ba quoi ,avec Alec on s'est beaucoup rapprocher et on a réussi après plus de deux heures de discussion -animée ,soit dit en passant- à mettre un point sur la "chose" qui nous unissez ,mais pour moi c'est sentiment on beaucoup évolué ,et à vrai dire ça commence à me faire peur !

**-Hey Maxie ,sa va ? **me demanda t-il en approchant de moi ,mais alors qu'il allez me prendre dans ses bras je lui collais une droite en plein dans le nez ,ce qui le fit saigner .

**-Moi oui sa va très bien ,mais toi tu iras moins bien quand je me serais occuper de ton cas ,crois moi !**

Il allait parler mais je le couper avant :

**-3 mois que t'es parti et t'arrive comme une fleur ,3 mois Alec ,tu te rend compte comme c'est long surtout pour une mission qui devait durer 2 semaines ,mais c'est pas tout ,en plus tu nous fait le coup du silence radio ,alors la bravo j'applaudis ! Et après tu te crois intelligent ! **

**-Alors pour ta gouverne ,je suis intelligent ,puisque couper la communication c'était le seul moyen de ne pas nous faire repérer et donc de nous faire tuer ! Tu sais Maxie ,je commence à croire que tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?** me demanda t-il avec son foutu sourire arrogent sur le visage ! Aarrg je vais le tuer !

**-Bien sur que je me suis inquiété pour toi non mais tu crois que sa ma fait plaisir de te voir déguerpir et ensuite de croire que tu es blesser ou pire encore !Et ...**

Je me stoppa net voyant la tête qu'il faisait et surtout intégrant les mots que je venais de dire ,je viens de lui dire que je me suis inquiété pour lui ! Pourquoi pas lui avoir dit "tu ma manquer" pendant que tu y'est ! Mais quelle con !

**-Heu...est ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que je viens d'entendre , Biggs ta entendu toi aussi ,non ? **

**-Yepp ,heu ...non ,non j'ai rien dit ,heu..j'y vais a plus ! **Il parti après avoir vu mon regard noir .

**-Donc tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? **me demanda t-il avec son petit sourire en coin si prétentieux ,mais tellement mignon ,oulala tu t'égare Max !

**-Hoo ,n'en rajoute pas s'te plait ,c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça ! **dis-je en souriant .

**-Mouais ...on y va ? **

**-Ouaipp ! **

Et c'est comme cela que tout à commencer ,il nous a fait le débriefing de sa mission et on était parti sur le plus haut toit de TC pour discuter ,en tant qu'ami ,rassurez vous ,même si il y'a des petits gestes ,des petits regards on ne fait rien de plus .

Mais c'est petit trucs ne sont pas passer inaperçu aux yeux des autres et c'est ainsi que débuta une grande conversation à notre sujet devant nous alors que nous étions totalement impuissant face à cette scène :

**-Sérieux je vous imagine trop ensemble vous deux ,non ? nous demanda Cece .**

**-Quoi ? Mais non ! Vous délirer ! **répondis-je, dans ce genre de discutions on fait du tac au tac .

**-Ohh avoue Maxie ,sa te gênerais pas ?! **me demanda Alec sans pour autant se débarrasser de son p'tit sourire en coin .

**-Mais ferme là ,c'est toi que sa gênerais pas ! Comme si moi j'avais envie d'être avec toi ! **A ces mots je reçus un regard lourd de reproche de Cece ,je lui avais tout raconter sur mes sentiments ,nos discutions tardives ,et tout et tout ... Et donc la elle me regarder l'air de dire "heu ...tu te fous de ma gueule ?!"

**-Ouais ,bon en tout cas vaux mieux se remettre au boulot ! **dit Alec très sèchement en se levant ,merde je l'ai vexé ! Oh et puis tant pis ,on en discuteras plus tard pour l'instant j'ai du boulot moi !

* * *

Salut à tous ,j'ai décider de me lançai dans une fiction sur Dark Angel puisque j'adore cette série et je vous promet de poster très vite les prochains chapitre peut être ce soir , peut être demain ,je verrais . En tous cas merci d'avoir lu et laisser une petite review en passant sa m'aide à aller plus vite !lol!


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV: Max **

Je marchais dans les couloirs délabrés de TC ,tout en pensant à comment on ferait pour récupérer assez de tryptophane pour 1 an puisque ils nous en reste juste assez pour 1 semaine avec tous les X5 présent à Terminal City ,on devait être pas loin de 250 ,alors vous imaginez ? Je pense que Alec aura une solution pour ça ,comme toujours ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'Alec il faut que j'aille le voir ,vu que Monsieur-je-vais-toujours-bien me fait la gueule !

Je partais donc en direction de la chambre d'Alec et quand j'arrivais devant celle-ci je me remis à imaginer comment se serait si ... Quoi ?! Non ,non tu délires Max ! Allez tais toi et rentre dans cette putain de chambre !

**-Alec ,t'es là ? **demandai-je en frappant à la porte .

**-Ouais ,entre ! **Il ma dit ça tellement sèchement que sa me donne envie d'entrer ,oui ,mais pour lui en collait une !

-**Sa va ?** demandai-je quand même, malgré que je sache ce qu'il va me dire :

**-Bien sur Maxie ,je vais toujours bien ! **

**-Ouais et bein ça tu peux le dire à tous le monde ,mais moi je marche pas ! Si tu vas bien pourquoi tu m'évite depuis ce matin ? **

**-Je t'évites pas Max c'e...**

**-Si tu m'évite! Dit pas le contraire parce que sa me donne envie de t'en coller une en plein sur le nez ,tu vois ?**

**-Ok ,ok je vois pas la peine de faire de démonstration !** dit il en se levant de son canapé .** Sinon tu veux quelque chose ? **

**-Oui ,que tu me dises se qui ne vas pas !** dis-je doucement pour ne pas le brusquer et qu'il me dises enfin se qu'il se passe .

**-J'ai pas envie de t'en parler ,d'accord ? Enfin pas maintenant .**

Alors là ,non tu t'en tira pas comme ça mon vieux !

**-Alec dit moi ce qu'il y a ?! **criai-je ,il me regarda "glacialement" ,si j'puis dire ,je déteste qu'en t'il fais ça !

**-Ok très bien tu veux savoir ?** je lui fis un signe affirmatif de la tête .**Pendant qu'on était en mission je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à toi ,et je me suis imaginer des trucs ,je me suis fait des films sur nous deux parce que avant que je partes on s'était rapproché et je me suis mis à imaginer ce que sa pourrais être nous deux ! Voilà tu voulais savoir ,maintenant tu sais ,alors tu peux partir ! **me dit t-il agressivement .

Je ne m'attendais pas à temps de franchise de sa part alors je suis rester planter là ,pendant plusieurs minutes à le regarder en pensant : _Alors il a penser à la même chose que moi ? _

Et quand finalement je me suis "réveillé" ,j'ai vus qu'il me regardait comme si je débarqué d'une autre planète .

**-Heu...Max ,t'es toujours avec moi ? **

**-Heu...oui enfin ...je ...on ...**

**-on quoi ? **

**-On a penser à la même chose ! **dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux puisque jusque là je les avaient baissé ,il mit sa main sur ma joue et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille ,comme pour vérifier si c'était réel ,comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve ! Il me regardait avec une telle intensité que je crue fondre ,il s'approcha de moi et c'est là que mon cerveau c'est mis à remarcher correctement et c'est comme si un panneau avec écrit dessus en grosse lettres qui clignote "LOGAN" c'était imposer à moi et je me reculer vivement :

**-Non mais sa va pas ? **

-**Quoi ,mais je...**

-**C'est pas parce que je tais dit que j'ai envisager 1/2 seconde qu'on pouvait être ensemble que ça t'autorise à faire ça .**

-**Tu sais quoi Max ? Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre que tu ne saches pas ce que tu veux ! Tu vois mon niveau de tolérance est largement dépassé alors si tu veux pas que je t'en mette une va falloir que tu sorte ,et maintenant ! **Et là j'en étais sur je n'étais plus face à Alec mais à 494 et à vrai dire, vu comment il me regarde ,si je sors pas tout de suite j'aurais du soucis à me faire ! Mais je suis têtu et sa tout le monde le sais !

**-Je ne sortirais pas d'ici ,tu m'entend ? **

-**Ah oui et pourquoi ,qu'est ce qui te retient ici ? **

C'est vrai ça qu'est ce qui me retient ici ?

**-Je veux voire si tu tient tes promesses ! **

-**Je ne tes fait AUCUNE promesse ! **

**-Si tu te rappelle avant que tu partes ? Tu m'avais promis que si je te faisais chier tu n'encaisserais plus sans rien dire ! Alors tiens ta promesse et frappe moi !**

A peine eus-je finit ma phrase que son poing était sur ma figure ,et s'en suivit une série de coup ,plus fort les uns que les autres ,jusqu'au moment ou il prit le dessus sur moi et qu'il m'envoya valser contre le mur il me souleva pour me frapper sur le sol et c'est seulement quelque minute plus tard que je me rendis compte qu'il était sur moi et qu'il me regardait avec son p'tit sourire arrogant ,mais tellement mignon et ...STOP !

**-Alors Maxie t'abandonne ? **

**-Comment sa se fait ? **J'étais réellement surprise qu'il est réussi à me battre .

**-Comment sa se fait quoi ? Que j'ai réussi à te battre ? C'est simple à chaque fois je faisais semblant ou alors je retenais mes coups mais t'avais l'air si contente quand tu croyais que j'avais mal que j'ai pas voulu casser ton délire ,tu comprend Maxie ? **me demanda t-il d'une voie calme et trop ironique ,trop calme j'étais pas dupe une seconde ,c'étais le calme avant la tempête .

**-T'es qu'un porc Alec ,tu comprend ça ? **dis-je en reprenant son ton et en l'envoyant valser à son tour contre le mur .

**-Enregistre bien ce que je vais te dire Alec ! Compte pas sur moi pour t'adresser la parole avant un bon moment ou alors si je te parle se sera pour te frappait 3 secondes après ,alors adieu Alec et surtout ne viens pas me voir ,parce que tu sais ce qui t'attend ! A oui j'allais oublier ...t'es qu'un crétin !**Ba oui quoi ? Faut jamais oublier la ponctuation !

Et sur c'est bonne parole je parti ,bien décidais à ne plus lui parler de sitôt !Non mais il se fout de ma gueule "j'ai toujours retenu mes coups " ou encore "je voulais pas casser ton délire" mais quel délire ,de quoi il parle celui là ,c'est lui qui délire ! Bon en tous cas une chose est sur ,je lui parle plus et ceux pour longtemps, très longtemps !

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Laisser moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser et si je dois continuer ou pas ? Merci à toute et à bientôt

**P'tite Poulette ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV: Max **

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que j'avais eu mon "altercation" avec Alec et depuis on ne s'était plus reparler et c'était bien mieux comme ça ,je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre me rabâcher à longueur de temps qu'il retenait ses coups et tout le tralala ...Enfin bref là je suis au QG de TC en train de regarder Alec qui parle et qui parle et qui ...Bref il parle ! Mais même si on est en froid on fait tout pour ne pas se disputer devant tout le monde même si des fois c'est vraiment dure de ne pas lui latter la tronche ! Je le regarde qui parle et puis tout d'un coup comme s'il avait senti que je le dévisageais ,il tourna la tête vers moi et me dévisagea à son tour tout en continuant de parler et tous le monde ce mis à me regarder . Et maintenant que nos regards ce son encrés cela m'étonnerais fort qu'il ce lâche et sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à le détailler ,il a des yeux à se damner et de magnifiques fossettes et ...NON STOP ! On est en froid ! N'oublie pas ça Max !

**-Alors t'en penses quoi ? **me demanda t-il avec son fichus p'tit sourire que j'arracherais bien de son visage ,il sait que je n'ai rien écoutée ,oohh le c*n !

**-Heuu...hum ,j'ai rien à redire ! **Et mange toi ça mon p'tit ! J'ai sue m'en sortir ce qui l'étonna autant que moi ...

Mais vue que je n'avais absolument rien écouter je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il fallait que je fasses ça devait sans doutes avoir un rapport avec le tryptophane mais j'en sais strictement rien !

Je décidais donc de le demander à Cece ,en espérant qu'elle ne rapporte pas tout à Alec sinon il en profiterait ,ce c*n !

**-Hey ,Cece ! **criai-je en me dirigeant vers elle .

**-Hey, ça va ? **

**-Oui ,oui mais je voulais te demander ,qu'est ce que je dois faire au juste ? **A ces mots elle me regarda comme si j'avais une deuxième tête qui venait de pousser et me dit :

**-Toi ,ta rien écouter de ce que Alec a dit ,j'me trompe ? **

**-Non tu te trompe pas ,mais s'il te plait ne lui dit rien ,il en profiterait ! **

**-'Me tais ,t'inquiète ,donc tu dois tout d'abord vérifier que la livraison contient bien tout le tryptophane qu'on avait demandé ,ensuite tu dois aller voir Alec ,**à ces mots je fis une petite grimace ,j'veux pas l'voir!, **pour lui donner ton rapport et après tu dois aider Mole avec les p'tits X7 ,c'est bon ta compris ? **

**-Ouais j'y vais tout de suite à plus tard ...et merci .**

**-De rien ! **J'adore Cece ,elle est pétillante et toujours à faire une blague et elle ne se prend jamais au sérieux ,tout mon contraire quoi ?!

Enfin bref ,je me mis au travail et vérifie la livraison ,tout est en ordre et après 3 heures de travail je pris une pause bien méritée ,je m'assoie sur le fauteuil de la salle de stockage -que ce soit nourriture ou autre on stocke tout là- et au même moment qui rentre dans la salle ? Je pense que vous l'avez devinés ,juste quand j'avais vraiment ,mais alors vraiment pas envie !

**-Alors seulement 3 p'tite heures de boulot et on est fatigués ,j'y crois pas ! **

**-Ferme la ! J'étais en train de me préparer émotionnellement pour aller de voir et éviter de t'en foutre une ,tu vois ?** répondis-je hargneuse .

**-Joue pas à ça Max ,tu sais que je suis plus fort que toi ! **me dit-il ,toute trace de moquerie disparue de ses yeux ,pour laisser place à la colère ,oh oh j'suis dans la merde !

**-T'es p't'être plus fort que moi mais je peux au moins me servir de ma bouche pour t'insulter espèce de crétin ! **Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'avais peur ,alors pour ne pas lui montrer je laissais la colère prendre le dessus .**  
**

**-Ne redis plus jamais ça ,c'est bien compris parce que là j'ai une envie folle de ... **Pourquoi il se tait ,qu'est c'qu'il a ? Tout d'un coup je vis la lueur dans ses yeux changer pour devenir comme plus ...douce ! A quoi il joue ,il veut me rendre folle et il va réussir ! Je vous jure que s'...

**PDV externe :**

Et à ce moment là il l'embrassa ,avec une fureur et un empressement inhumain ,il jouait avec sa langue avec une telle passion qu'elle défaillit ,il la plaqua contre le mur et ses mains remontèrent sous son débardeur et elle fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux ,elle n'en revenait pas elle était en train de l'embrasser ! Elle embrasse l'homme sur lequel elle fantasme secrètement depuis des jours ,l'homme qui hante ses pensées et avec qui elle c'est imaginer des tas de choses et là ,ces choses devienne réalité ,OH MON DIEU ! Ce baiser est divin ! Puis aussitôt qu'il avait commencé il s'arrêta pour la laisser haletante contre ce mur qui était devenue son mur préféré en quelque seconde ,il la regarda dans les yeux et lui adressa un "désolé" sincère puis il sortit de la pièce ,haletant lui aussi .

**PDV Alec** :

J'en reviens pas j'ai embrassé Max et elle c'est laisser faire et elle à même répondue à mon baiser ,et si elle m'aimait ,oulààà ...On se calme Alec c'est de Max q'on parle la ! Je ferais mieux de me remettre au travail pour éviter d'y penser ,aller Alec ! Au boulot !

**PDV Max** :

J'en reviens pas Alec ma embrasser ,OH MON DIEU ce baiser était magique ,il faut que je me change les idées tout de suite ,mais s'il m'aimait ,oulààà ...On se calme Max c'est d'Alec qu'on parle la ! Faut vraiment que je me change les idées ,j'vais aller voir OC elle sera quoi me dire !

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde ,je sais j'ai mit du temps à poster ceci ,pardonner moi et ranger les flingues ,merci ! Je voulais vous dire merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé et aussi vous dire que je vais déménager donc pas de connexions internet pendant 1 mois (en faite vous feriez mieux de me tuer tout de suite ,jamais je survivrais !) donc vous aurez p't'ètre pas de chapitre avant pas mal de temps ,pardonnez moi ! **

**P'tite Poulette ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**PDV: Max**

Je roulais sur mon bébé pour allez voir OC et lui parler de mes "problèmes" avec Alec pour qu'elle me conseille sur ce que je dois faire ,parce que personnellement ,j'en sais rien ,j'ai jamais été doué dans mes relations ,si t'en t'es qu'un coup d'un soir soit pour vous une relation ! Enfin bref je me garais devant mon ancien logement et descendis de ma ninja pour rentrer dans ce bâtiment si miteux qui caractérise si bien Seattle ...

Arrivée devant mon ancien appartement je me mis à douter ,dois-je vraiment parler de ça à quelqu'un ,même si se quelqu'un est OC ? Ou bien devrais-je partir et retourner à Terminal City comme si de rien n'était ? Oh et puis merde ,j'y vais !

Je frappais et attendis qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir mais rien ne vint ,je me suis à m'inquiéter mais je me suis rappeler qu'à cette heure là ,elle travaillait. Bon t'en pis pour moi ,je vais allez parler à Cece ,on verra bien ce qu'elle va me dire ...

Quand je fus arrivée à TC ,je croisais Joshua :

-**Salut grand frère ,sa va ce matin ? **

**-Joshua va bien mais petite soeur non .** C'est si facile de voir ça ?

**-Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux ,dis moi tu serais pas ou est Cece par hasard ? **

**-Si Cece être au QG ,petite soeur vouloir autre chose ? **

**-Non merci c'est bon Joshua ,à plus tard !**

**-A plus tard .**

Je me suis mise à marcher plus vite jusqu'au QG ,il fallait vite que j'en parle à quelqu'un ,mais alors très vite ! Toute la nuit j'ai fais des rêves disons ...chaud ,sur Alec et moi et franchement beaucoup de vous aurait aimé être à ma place ,oh non mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Je poussais la porte du QG et je le regrettais dans la seconde ,dans la pièce il y avait bien Cece mais aussi l'objet de mes fantasmes et la je me sentais vraiment mal ! Tu es forte Max ,tu es forte ,tu peux y'arriver !

**-Hey ! **m'a fais Cece ,je ne la regardais qu'elle et surtout pas lui ,sinon je vais lui sautais dessus et je ne veux pas lui donner cette satisfaction .

**-Hey ! Je peux te parler ? **

**-Ouais bien sur ,je reviens .**elle s'est adressée à Alec et moi je lui ai jetée un regard en biais ,juste pour savoir s'il me regardais et je vis que lui aussi faisait tout pour ne pas me regardais ,je donnerais tout pour savoir à quoi il pense !

Une fois que nous nous fûmes assez éloignée je lui racontais tout ,mes impressions sur lui ,mes envies de meurtre à son égard puis le baisé dans la réserve et puis enfin mes rêves ,et elle elle me regardais la bouche grande ouverte :

**-Heu ,tu contes fermer la bouche un jour ,non juste pour savoir ? **

**-Heu ...oui ...heu ...désolé ! M****ais c'est juste WAHOU ! J'y crois pas ,il ma dit la même chose ! **Hein ! Quoi ,il lui a dit la même chose que ...moi ?

**-Tu heu...alors je ...je fais quoi ?! **J'ai jamais été aussi stressé de toute ma vie !

**-Ba va lui parler ,j'me d'mande vraiment si t'es une transgénique toi des fois !**

**-Je t'emmerde Cece ! **ai-je dit en rigolant et en me dirigeant vers Alec ,tu peux le faire Max ,tu peux le ...Oh non j'peux pas ! Je me retournais et croisais le regard de ma blonde préférée et croyais moi son regard faisait froid dans l'dos ,allez . !

**-Alors Alec ,ta trouvé la solution pour la nourriture ? **Il s'est retourné et ma regardé bizarrement puis il s'est re-concentrer sur sa feuille et il ma dit :

**-Depuis quand sa t'intéresse les problèmes qu'il y a ici ? **A ces mots tout le monde c'est retournés vers nous s'entend déjà qu'on allait encore se battre .

**-Depuis quand sa m'intéresse ,attend t'es sérieux là ?! **

**-J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux ! **_(NDT: dédicace à ma "contrôleuse de situation")_

**-Ok on va dire ça, mais sache que je voulais enterrer la hache de guerre ,mais apparemment toi tu veux pas ,ok pas de problème mais sache une petite chose mon cher Alec ,tu n'es pas le roi du monde ne crois pas que tous le monde est à tes pieds ! Et je voulais aussi te dire que t'es qu'un connard ! **J'avais déblatéré tous cela à une vitesse folle que j'en étais presque essoufflée ,je sortis en claquant la porte sous les regard abasourdis de tous le monde même d'Alec ,qu'il n'essaye pas de me suivre sinon je lui colle mon coude dans les dents et ça, ça va le calmer !

**PDV: Alec**

Je rêve ou elle a dit qu'elle voulait ...qu'on se pardonne, quoi ? Je devrais la suivre ,non ? Non ,elle va m'envoyer bouler ,ça sert à rien ,mais d'un autre côté si elle m'envoie pas bouler ce sera bénéfique pour notre relation et ...Attendais je viens bien de dire relation ,mais on a pas de relation ,enfin si on est amis mais ...Non même comme ça j'suis pas crédible ,bon j'la suis et puis MERDE !

Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de la retrouver j'ai cherché partout sauf dans sa chambre ,j'aurais du commencer par là ! Je frappais à sa porte je savais qu'elle y'était j'entendais sa respiration, je refrappais à la porte et j'entendis clairement :

**-Dégage de là pauvre abruti ! **Et bien c'est pas gagné !

**-Max ,j'suis désolé pour c'que j'ai dis j'aurais pas du te parler comme ça ,mais comprend moi ,j'ai cru que tu été revenue pour me dire ce que je dois faire et tous le tralala ...Enfin bref ,je ...je suis d'accord, tu sais ? **J'attendis un peu, je savais qu'elle était curieuse et qu'elle voudrait connaitre la fin de ma phrase et puis soudain j'entendis le verrou de la porte s'ouvrir et elle apparue dans l'encadrement, et c'est à ce moment précis que je réalisais à qu'elle point elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombe en cascade sur ses épaules et ses jolies yeux rougis et ses ...Attendez rougis ,elle a pleuré ?

**-Max ,t'a pleuré ? **Elle me regarda dans les yeux et croyaient moi ,si un regard pouvais tuer ,je serais déjà mort !

-**Fait pas l'innocent Alec ,t'es d'accord pourquoi ,c'est tous ce que je veux savoir ?! **C'est là qu'il faut que tu mesures tes mots Alec, sinon elle va te claquer la porte au nez et plus jamais tu pourras lui parler .

-**Je suis d'accord pour ...pour ...bein pour qu'on se pardonne, quoi ! Enfin j'veux dire que...qu'on arrête de...bein d'se chamailler tous l'temps quoi ,enfin ...heu ...t'es d'accord toi ? **En me voyant bafouiller avec mon air piteux sur le visage ,elle eut un petit rire et me regarda dans les yeux avec un p'tit sourire au coin des lèvres.

**-Tu sait que t'es mignon quand tu prends un air de chien battue ? **Ouais je sa...QUOI ? .Arrêt. Elle vient de dire qu'elle me trouve mignon, elle a dut voir la tête que je faisais puisqu'elle pouffa de rire et dit :

**-Sa va ,fais pas cette tête ! J'ai pas le droit de te complimenter ,non ? **

**-Heu ...Humpf bein si ,mais tu le fais jamais ,alors ça fait bizarre .** Qu'est c'que j'raconte ,on dirait un gosse pris en flagrant délies ,j'me ramollis !

-**Y'a un début à tout ,non ? Allez rentre .**dit-elle sans me laisser le temps de répondre ,j'entrais donc dans le "truc" qui lui servait d'appartement et elle me demanda :

**-Tu veux boire un truc ,ou manger ,j'en sais rien ? **Elle semblait nerveuse et elle se triturait les doigts aussi gênée que moi tout à l'heure .

**-Non ça va c'est bon et tu sais ta pas à être aussi gênée ,après tout j'suis déjà venu dans ton appart' !**

**PDV: Max**

Sa se voit tant que ça que je suis nerveuse ,allez ,reprend toi Max ,ça va aller !

**-J'suis pas gênés ,qu'est ce qui t'fais dire ça ,non question débile ,répond pas ! **m'exclamais-je sans le laisser répondre ,il haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé ,je pris tout de même deux bière et alla m'asseoir à côté de lui . On parla pendant plus de deux heures quand on en vint au sujet délicat et il posa, sans le savoir, la question qu'il ne fallait pas :

**-Alors j'te voie plus avec Loggie ,d'ailleurs comment il va ? **Je le regardais et il compris aussitôt que c'était ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire ,il allait se reprendre mais je lui coupée la parole avant .

**-On c'est ...disons ...séparés après que tu sois parti .**Il me regarda bizarrement et murmura :

**-Est ce que ça à un rapport avec moi ? **Oups ,est ce que je dois lui dire qu'on c'est disputés parce que je me faisait trop de soucis pour lui ,oui ou non ? Pour une fois je vais opter pour la franchise .

**-Et bien ...oui en faite ...je m'inquiétais trop pour toi au goût de Logan , **dans ma bouche son nom laissait une empreinte amer ,**on s'est disputés et je lui ai dit que c'étais fini ,je suis sorti de son appart' en claquant la porte et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce jour là .**

Alec me scrutais du regard ,que dis-je ,il me dévorait plutôt et comme une débile je me sentis rougir ,il eut un petit sourire et se leva .

**-Je dois y'aller, les autres doivent se demander ou je suis et toi aussi par la même occasion .** Je ne pus empêcher le petit soupir de déception de franchir mes lèvres et il me regarda en souriant tendrement .

**-En tous cas ,j'ai passée un bon moment .**

-**Moi aussi .**répondis-je en le regardant se rapprocher de moi ,il fit glisser sa main sur ma joue et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes sans même que je puise riposter ,de toute façon j'en avais pas envie . Il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux ,est ce que ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ,oui ou non ? Pff tu perds la boule ma p'tite Max .

**-On se voit tout à l'heure ? **

**-Ouais bien sur** . J'étais debout en face du canapé les bras croisés et je le regardais partir mais au dernier moment il se retourna et me posa une question ,qui ,je l'avoue, était une vraie colle :

**-Alors on est ensemble ou pas ? **Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et me livrée un combat intérieur pour peser le pour et le contre .

**-J 'en sais rien Alec , j'en sais rien ,peut -être .** J'avais murmurer la fin de la phrase tellement bas que je n'étais pas sur qu'il met entendu mais apparemment si ,puisqu'il s'est approché de moi ,enfin ,il s'est plutôt planté devant moi .**  
**

**-Sérieusement ? **

**-Ouais ,sérieusement !**

**-Alors ça veut dire que tu vas arrêter d'me frapper ?** Non, non j'vais continuer et pis j'vais te torturer aussi ,mais qu'il est con celui-la .

**-Non mais va t'coucher !** _(NDT: deuxième dédicace mais à "ma blonde" (Dena06) cette fois !)._

**-D'accord mais seulement si tu viens avec moi !** s'exclama-t'il en me soulevant et en me jetant sur le lit .

**-Quoi ? NON ,arrête Alec ,c'est pas du jeu ! Ta pas l'droit ,NON !**

**-Ah bon , j'ai pas l'droit ? T'es pas en position de force là Maxie ! **dit-il en me chatouillant ,j'vais le buter lui ,vous allez voirAAAAAhhh ,j'suis sensible au côte!

**-J'arrête à une seule condition !**

**-Tous c'que tu veux ! **criai-je à bon de souffle d'avoir tant rigoler et c'est là et seulement là que j'ai remarqué qu'il était à cheval sur moi , je me sentis rougir comme une idiote !

**-Embrasse moi ! ** sa demande me surpris quelque peut mais je le fis sans hésitation !

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minute que nous nous embrassions mais on du se séparer par manque d'air (et ouais on est p't'être des transgéniques ,mais nous aussi on a besoin de respirer !) il descendit dans mon cou et mes doigts se perdirent dans sa chevelure ,il descendit encore plus bas et ,comme s'il attendait cela depuis une éternité ,il m'enleva mon tee-shirt ,je fis de même avec le sien ,il repris ma bouche pendant qu'il enlevait mon pantalon et ...Je ne raconte pas la suite ,même si je pense que vous la connaissez ,on a du faire des trucs interdits dans au moins la moitié des Etats-Unis et ensuite on c'est endormi ._(NDT: DSL ,pour ce qui s'attendais à un lemon ,mais je suis franchment pas douée pour ça !Dsl !)_

**PDV: Externe**

Elle émergea doucement de son sommeil en sentant les doux rayon du soleil caresser son visage ,elle voulut bouger mais elle sentis une masse collée à son dos et un bras de fer lui encerclant la taille ,puis soudain elle se souvint de la soirée d'hier et un sourire naquit sur son si beau visage ,elle se retourna lentement ,de peur de réveiller l'individu qui la tenant fermement serrée contre lui .Une fois retournée ,c'est sur un visage apaisé quelle tomba ,c'était si rare de le voir comme ça qu'elle en profita encore quelque seconde avant de se décider à le réveillé ,après tout ils avaient du travail . Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres puis se recula pour observer sa réaction ,elle vit deux paupières ,qui semblait lourdes, se relevait et la regardais puis le jeune homme lui dit :

**-J'adore ce genre de réveil ,tu sais que j'pourrais mit faire ? **elle rigola puis lui dit :

**-Je sais ,moi aussi ,mais on a du boulot ,alors bouge toi ,sinon c'est moi qui t'sort du lit !**

**-J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens !**

**-Tu veux qu'on essaye ? **

-**Sa va aller ,non !**

Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent et allèrent à la _cantina _,comme l'appelait si bien Mole ,ils entrèrent sous les regards surpris des habitants de TC ,ils prirent un café et allèrent s'asseoir à table avec leurs amis .

**-Alors vous vous êtes réconciliés tout les deux ? **leur demanda Cece en s'assaillent ,ils échangèrent un regard et ils sourirent .

**-On peut dire ça oui . **Lui dis Max en la regardant dans les yeux .Cece passait son regard de l'un à l'autre ,la bouche ouverte ,puis son regard s'arrêta sur Max et elle lui demanda :

**-Vous avez pas fait c'que j'crois qu'vous avez fait ? **

-**Ça dépend ,qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on a fait ? **La questionna Alec ,Max leva les yeux au ciel et souris

**-Donc ça répond à ma question ,AAAAhh ! J'le crois pas !**

**-Qu'est ce qui s'passe ici ? **demanda Biggs qui venait d'arriver .

**-Alec et Max sont ensemble ! **

**-Quoi et vous m'avez rien dit !**

**-Ça c'est fait hier soir .**

**-C'est pas une raison ,putain j'le croit pas ! Faut fêter ça les gars ! **

**-Sa va laisse les tranquilles !** dit Cece .

**-Quoi ? C'est toi qui dis ça ? **La questionna Alec .

**-Ohh sa va hein ! Après tout vous êtes heureux ,c'est le principal** . A ces mots Max croisa le regard d'Alec et elle sut qu'elle était 100% d'accord avec Cece lorsqu'il lui sourit . Dans ce sourire ,il lui promettais un avenir heureux et sans problème et elle c'étais tous ce qu'elle désirait !

* * *

**Coucou tous le monde ,voilà c'est la fin ,j'suis triste et j'espère que vous avez aimé lire autant que j'ai aimé écrire ,alors je vous dit à bientôt pour mon autre fic (enfin pour ceux qui aime TVD) et encore merci à vous !**

PS: désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention à c'est chose la !

_P'tite Poulette ..._ **  
**


End file.
